How Does It Feel
by Rawkstarr
Summary: Davis has everything he could ever want,looks,brains,everyone likes him, except Jessie. Can she learn to trust him?, Can he show her the world that she's been missing out on? DJ
1. The One, and only

**How does it Feel?**

Davis was a sophmore Olbida High with a 4.0 grade average, with lots of friends. He played on the Schools Soccor team. He was the star player. He had everything he could ever want except one thing, Love. Sure he had his share of flings and on again off again relationships but never anything that lasted. Girls flocked to the soccor field just to catch a glimps of Davis as he sped down the feild in pursuit of a goal. All girl except one.

Tick,Tick,Tick,Tick

The clock was the only sound being heard which echoed through the classroom. It was D.E.A.R time (drop everything and read) and Davis Motomiya was totally lost in his book. His book was about a boy who had everything, looks,brains,personality, but still inspite of all that still somewhere deep inside him he feels empty. In one place deep within his heart it is hollow...

RING!

Finally school was out, Soccer time.

It was the Olbedia Rockets against the Falgerwood Falcons. As Davis stepped up to take the opening face off against the oposing teams captain he turned for one second to flash a bright white smile to a few giggleing girls in the stands. The ball was dropped and emidiatly the killing began. Davis and his teammates were instantly rushing down the field closing in on the oposing goal. The goaltender tensed as he laid eyes on the shooter. Davis Motomiya was widely known around these parts for his speed, and his kick. The goaltender didn't even have time to summon up another thought as a white and black ball came speeding past him burrow itself in the back of the net. The game continued like this for pretty much the whole game with the exception of one goal that slipped in on a fluke from the oposing team. The game was over. Rockets 5, Falcons 1.

After everyone on the team had showered and dressed they began to file out of the locker room. Davis was offered a ride home but he decided to walk. It was a nice night, Besides he wasn't in such a hurry to get home. Every morning he would wake up to the sound of his parents fighting, every night he would be put to bed by the sound of his parents fighting. He was sick of it. He didn't even consider them his parents anymore, he came to the conclusion that all three of them were way to different to be called related. He was still contemplating his return home when a familiar sound filled his ears. He squinted down to the soccer feild belong to see a figure, most likely a guy, taking these hard, crisp shots on the net. Davis approached the field and called out to the character. No answer. Again... No answer finally he had walked up right behind the kid. He tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and to Davis's astonishment, This he wasn't a he at all, it was a she, it was Jessie Walker.


	2. You Can't Have Everything

**Chapter Two: You Can't Have Everything**

Jessie turned around and came face to face with none other than Davis Motomiya. Mr. Cool himself was staring right at her. "Did you want something" Jessie replied in the nicest voice she could muster up.

"I just came to see who was down here" Davis replied "I thought you were a guy"

"Is that suposed to be a compliment or something, if you think that then you obviously didn't have enough brains to look at my chest." Jessie replied in a less than friendly way

"I couldn't see you from way up where I was standing is all, I didn't mean to insult you" Davis replied apologetically. Why was this girl giving me such a hard time I haven't done anything to her.

"Okay, Whatever" Jessie turned back around. Before Davis could stop himself he ended up voicing his thoughts. "Why is it that you don't like me" Davis asked.

"I don't know" Jessie replied

"But you don't even know me, I'm sure if you got to know me..." Davis was cut off

"Look it's nothing personal and I'm sure your a nice guy I just don't really like you" Jessie finnshed

"What if you got to know me, I'm sure you would realise..." Again Davis was cut off.

"Look just drop it okay, I'm not some groupie cheerleader who is gonna follow you around and worship ever little thing you do, I'm not like all those other girls, I'm just not interested in you." Jessie replied

"But just give me a chance" Davis pleaded

"You can't fool me, You think your so tough and cool and populare with your looks and your money but deep down inside your just a scared little boy, you just can't begin to fathom why not everyone likes you, Well let me tell you, first of all your not even that good looking and second of all your game isn't all that either, I've seen better" Jessie finnished and with that she picked up the soccer ball and walked away into the night. Davis stood there for a moment, feeling confused and very alone. Was this girl right? Was he really that obsessed with being liked by everyone... No, It was just something about this girl. She wasn't some Paris Hilton type who just feel into his lap. Infact she was the complete oposite, She didn't want anything to do with him. So why couldn't he just accept that?

Jessie decided to look back at the field when she was a safe distance away. She couldn't see anything or anyone. He must have gone home. Why was she so disinclined to like him, everything she said back there was a lie and she knew it. She didn't think he was ugly, infact that would be an oxymoron he was probably the most gorgeous guy she has ever laid eyes on. His soccer game was also quite impressive. So why did she feel to the need to challenge him all the time. It was time to come to terms with herself, Okay so I like him, Jessie thought. There that wasn't too bad after all. But it was just to typical. Tom boy becomes populare hot guys best friend, tomboy is always there for him, even when girls break his heart, then hot guy realises that tomboy has been infront of him all along and they live happily ever after. Jessie shuddered, just the thought made her sick to her stomach. She felt a smidge of pride knowing that she was the one thing that Davis Motomiya could not have. She didn't need him or a boyfriend at all. She could do anything a boy could do, She was strong and confident and athletic, with high grades and high hopes. She didn't need some rich boy to lead her around on a chain all the time. She had seen Davis and his pimpettes. A kiss there, a hug over there, Davis was a flat out ladies man. He would do or say anything to a girl as long as it made them happy. It did, he had probably done every girl in the division by now. Jessie did not want to be just any girl to him. She was so tired of thinking about Davis, he was nothing more than trouble. She finally reached her house. She opened the door went inside and sigh as the door shut behind her.

Once Davis got back to his house he went into his room and lay down on his bed. Girls could be so confusing sometimes. Jessie was definatly not like all the other girls, She was independant and smart. He wasn't implying that all girls aren't those things but she just makes it a little more obvious. He pounded his fists on the bed. Why was he obsessing over this? She can like whoever she wants to like it's a free country after all. But why does the one person in the world she choses not to like have to be me. He sat up and turned on his computer, he signed into msn to see who was online. He looked at his contact list 140 people. Some from school, some from soccer, some from other schools he had met. More than half were girls. He scrolled down to see everyone who was online and there on his computer screen read "jEsSiE".

He clicked on her name.

Soccer Star: Hi Jessie

jEsSiE: Hi

Soccer Star: How are you?

jEsSiE: Fine, Yourself?

Soccer Star: I'm alright but I would feel better if you could tell me why you don't like me.

jEsSiE: Not this again, look I told you it's nothing personal alright

Soccer Star: But you don't know me.. admit it, you don't

jEsSiE: Alright that's fair to say

Soccer Star: Well would you like to get to know me

jEsSiE: I don't think I really have a choice anyways, Alright I guess

Soccer Star: Well it's a start atleast

jEsSiE: Look I'm not making any promises

Soccer Star: Why don't we meet after school tomorrow at the park and talk or something

jEsSiE: That's fine I guess

Soccer Star: Great :)

jEsSiE: Gotta go for dinner, Bye

Soccer Star: Good Bye

Jessie turned off her computer, Did that just really happen? Maybe Davis wasn't that bad after all. Atleaste he was making an effort to be her friend. Maybe her assumptions were wrong. Maybe Davis was a sweet guy after all. There's only one way to find out.

Lying in bed that night Davis thought to himself, That wasn't that bad afterall, She's got to like me after tomorrow. She will realise what she's been missing and come running back to me.

The next day in school Jessie felt nervous. She didn't really know why, well actually that's a lie she did. Today at 2:30 she would be meeting Davis in the park. For some good old convorsation. She picked up her books and went off to her first class. On the way there, She spotted Davis surrounded by a little group of girls. She went over to him, "Hi Davis"

Davis turned away from some blonde "Do I know you, Are you lost?"

"I thought we were meeting after school or something?" Jessie replied looking hurt

Davis could see the other girls eyeing him.

"Look lady, it's a big school and you must be thinking of someone else because I have no idea what your talking about, If you wanna spend some one on one time with me take a number. I'll have my people get back to you". With that Davis and his group turned and walked off towards the science lab. Jessie stood there like an idiot. What had just happend there? She didn't understand, Davis had invited her to the park last night to talk so why was he being such a jerk today?. This question remained in her mind all day until 2:30 rolled around and she went off into the direction of the park.

She sat on the swings for half an hour, Jessie was just about to leave when she saw a "Davis Like" figure running towards her. "Hey" he called out. Jessie turned to stare at him as he approached.

"Sorry I couldn't get away from the girls, you know how they can be sometimes, an autograph her a kiss there" "Cat got your tongue?" Davis asked playfully

"What is going on, First you want nothing to do with me and now your my friend?" Jessie replied

"Sorry about earlier but you just surprised me that's all. I want to be your friend but usually my kind isn't really suposed to hang out with your kind, It's nothing personal". Davis replied

"What is that suposed to mean, My kind, Your Kind?" Jessie asked coldly

"Look it's nothing against you, It's just part of my image I have to maintain" "So do you wanna talk?"

"No infact I don't wanna talk, I wanna leave you with this thought, I came out here with an open mind hoping to make a new friend, thinking I was wrong about you, only to find out that I wasn't" and with that Jessie ran off in the direction of her house.

"I'm sorry Jessie, If only you would understand that this is the best thing in the long run, I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to change you". Davis walked off in the direction of his house. "Right on scheduel"

I know you are all probably confused, but I am a Davis fan and I wouldn't turn him into a jerk. This is all part of a plan Davis has. If anyone has ever read or heard of "Taming of the Shrew" I'm sort of getting my idea form there since we just finnished doing a novel study.

Until Next Time, I'm Out!


End file.
